Relaxing with a twist
by Kailee's Rose
Summary: In her day off from the Survey Corps the OC plans for a relaxing day with herself, but then someone else joins in.


Even if you become a soldier you don't forget your old life and pleasures and each time I had time off I engaged in my usual relaxing ritual: a nice bath, a book, some wine … such luxuries weren't afforded by everyone but I had people owing me favors since before I joined the military. However on that particular occasion it seemed fate had a slight twist prepared.

Our day off came after a stressful time within the Survey Corps. The last mission establishing a new supply route was a success but casualties were high. So I needed my time off to clear my mind and prepare for what was to come. It was in the afternoon that I prepared my bath, nice and hot, put some scented herbs that helped with the calming, poured myself a bit of wine and stood for a while wrapped in heat pondering at the events and how could next time be better. The sun was flowing down through the windows spilling a warm light in my room. It reflected on the large copper tub and in the water making glittery patterns. Lost in my reverie I was suddenly brought back by a knock on the door.

I was surprised since nobody usually bothers me in my time off but since I didn't want to come out of the bathtub I just beckoned the guest to enter. I'm not shy of any sort and I couldn't care less they would see me undressed. My surprise grew when I saw a man enter and I felt like my heart stopped for a second: Captain Levi Ackerman.

He noticed my condition but seemed unfazed by it. Only Levi could keep such a calm attitude and demeanor. I smirked and asked to what to I owe the pleasure, and since it was my time off I couldn't be bothered with military formalities.

He just stood there looking tired but his eyes kept constant contact with mine, an impressive feat of control considering I was naked in a bath tub. Knowing that he was also passionate about being clean I invited him to join me. I didn't honestly expect him to take me on my offer but he dropped his gear on the floor and started undressing. My pulse started racing and adrenaline shot through my body, he was after all a very attractive man with a well-toned body. He climbed into the big bath flinching a bit probably due to the water temperature. He dived in and stood across where I was positioned not breaking eye contact. I leaned over and gave him my cup of wine … he looked like he needed it more than I did. He took it and drank deep but then it handled back to me. No words were spoken since I knew that sometimes you seek refuge in solitude but in the same time you feel the need for company.

My head started spinning due to the attraction I felt for the man and the odd of the situation. Not many men in my life managed to stir me like his presence did. It was intoxicating. Still I was trained in keeping my emotions hidden so I tried not to show the effect he had on me.

"Levi, let me make you forget about problems for a few hours"

I got up and placed myself behind him catching him in a warm embrace. He slid further down the bath tub and rested his head on my shoulder. I gathered water in my palms and spilled it on his neck a couple of times. I gently caressed his face, going down on his neck, shoulders and chest. I could feel him loosen up. I drove my hand through his black hair; it was soft to the touch. I poured water on his head and then lathered shampoo in it making sure to massage his scalp. He let out small groans of enjoyment and I smiled thinking to myself that men are so easy to please. After washing his hair, I took a sponge and started washing his torso, his arms making him all white and foamy with soap. I asked him to rise so I can wash the rest of him and he did so without protest.

And here I was on my knees in front of humanity's most powerful soldier washing him top to bottom. His body was amazing. A flawless piece of art, like the statues you'd sometimes encounter in old books when humanity thrived. A harmony of muscles starting from his strong hands, going to his torso and perfect abdomen and lower with his toned legs and feet. His penis was semi-erect and he was looking down on me with his sharp grey eyes. I could swear he was subtly smirking at the entire situation. Touching him all over made me high, his proximity and scent were stronger than any drug. I was tempted to kiss him but I refrained since I wanted to finish what I had started. When I was done he dove back in the warm water and all the soap dissolved from his body. He rested on me once again and I held him in my embrace for what felt like hours. I was basking in his presence.

Eventually I got out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around myself and went to look for another one for Levi. He was studying me while I moved across the room. I turned back and smiled when handing him the towel. Levi got up and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Damn this man, he will set my life on fire.

I took him by the hand and headed towards the bed. I smirked and told him that this wasn't what it seemed. "Too bad" was his reply. I knew Levi was much more than he appeared, but this side of him I was delighted to discover. Told him to lie on the bed face down and he complied like before. I knew he was enjoying this. I went to my cabinet and got some patchouli oil; it always helped when my muscles were strained. I went back and straddled him pouring some oil on his back. I started massaging his back and could feel his tensed muscles. I knew exactly which buttons to press to make him unwind and I was glad. I was glad he was there, glad I was touching him. My euphoric state was so heightened that I could feel all the blood rush in my brain and in lower regions. I could feel sweetness on my tongue and to some extent feeling like this scared me.

His breathing became shallow and I realized he fell asleep sometimes during the massage. I put a cover on him and allowed myself to kiss him lightly on the cheek. There he was … one of humanity greatest champions asleep in my bed. I knew I was falling in love and I knew it might end up bad.


End file.
